


Distictly Ruffled

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dominant/Top Sam, Gabriel being an Ass, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Gabriel, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester might never have been one for revenge – excluding the Yellow Eyed Demon of course – but watching the arch angel get comfortable with his wings out gave him a sudden idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distictly Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the request: "Sam and Gabe have to work together on a case, which makes Sam pissy. His mood only gets worse when someone assumes they’re married and Gabe goes along with it."

Somewhere in the woods around them, a twig snapped in half.

“Did you hear that?”

Sam bit back a curse, his hands tightening on his shot gun.  He couldn’t believe that someone worshiped as a PAGEN GOD, not to mention he was a fucking ARCHANGEL, was jumping at every freaking little noise.  Early, he’d jumped because of a rabbit.  Fucking Bunny Foo-Foo had hopped out of a bush, and Gabe had screamed like a little girl and chucking rock salt at it. 

“Sammich, did you hear me?  Something MOVED in that bush over there!”

“I heard it. Now shut up before whatever it was hears you and eats you.”  Sam hissed back, Gabriel going quiet immediately.  “I swear, if something were to attack you right now, I’d let it kill you just to get some peace and freaking quiet!”

For the first time since they’re started their stake out, the angel was quiet.  Sam breathed in a sigh of relief, his fingers loosening on the gun as he watched the darkness.  It was a long shot that the spirit they were looking for would emerge tonight, but he felt obligated to wait anyways.  The spirit had been terrorizing the town for a few weeks, killing anyone who dared try to camp in the woods overnight.  By now people were trying less and less frequently, but he and Dean had hoped by being in the woods at night they could draw the spirit out.

When Dean had suggested they split up, Sam had agreed it might be useful to have two sections of the woods covered.  What he hadn’t known was that Gabe would show up and insist to be a part of the hunt on the grounds that ‘I used to have an alter in these woods, no stupid spirit should be anywhere near my holy throne damn it.’

“Sammich… hey, Sam.”

“What is it NOW?”  Sam hissed, clenching his jaw.

“I’m cold.  Are we done yet?”

“It’s nearly dawn.  As soon as the sun comes up, we can get out of here, okay?”  Sam said desperately, part of him wanting to shoot the angel.  He knew it wouldn’t hurt him at all, and that the noise of gunfire would likely spook the spirit back into hiding, but he didn’t care.  Gabriel made his blood boil, and if he didn’t get some peace from his insistent yammering soon, Sam would do something drastic. 

“In that case, it’s dawn.” 

“It isn’t dawn just because you say it is Gabe.  Do you see the sun anywhere?  No.  Therefore, not dawn.  Now shut the hell up.” 

“I said its dawn.” Gabriel said happily, snapping his fingers.  Instantly the woods brightened, birds singing in the trees.  Sam looked down fondly at his shot gun before glancing up at the arch angel wishing there was a way to shoot him without getting himself killed for his trouble. “Let’s go check into a motel and get some sleep already.”

“Angels. Don’t. Sleep.”  Sam snapped, his words coming out fragmented through his gritted teeth.  Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, his smile suddenly wolfish.

“No, but some of us find uses for beds nonetheless.”  He grinned, winking at Sam.  The hunter fought the strong urge to flip him off, marching off without him through the trees towards the road.  It wasn’t until he was entering the motel more than twenty minutes’ walk down the road that he realized the angel hadn’t come with him, Sam’s shoulders relaxing as he made his way up to the desk. 

“Hi, can I have a room please?  One king sized bed if you have it.”  Sam grinned, pulling his wallet out to pay the woman at the register for the room as she went to get him his key. 

“Getting us a room?  Hope it has a big bed, I’ve got to stretch my wings.”

Sam was suddenly overcome with the strong urge to bash his face into the counter until he’d ruptured his brain. 

“Here you are dear.”  The woman said as she turned the corner, her smile widening when she saw Gabriel standing close to Sam.  Resting her hands on her hips she gave a cheery laugh.  “Oh, you two are just precious.  Newlyweds I take it?  No wonder your husband wanted such a big bed!”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but not nearly quickly enough.

“Why thank you!  He’s so thoughtful this one, it’s the reason I married him in the first place!”  Gabriel smiled, slipping an arm around Sam’s waist pulling him into his body.  As their hips pressed together Sam forced on a smile, knowing by the way that the receptionist was tittering over how cute they were that this would go much faster if he just went along with it as opposed to trying to correct Gabriel’s bullshit.  “Welp, we’ll be heading up to our room now.  It’s been a long trip, you know what I mean?”

“Here dears, just put it on the door.”  She said with a wink, Sam blushing and cursing internally in every single language he knew as she handed the arch angel pressed into his side a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign for the door. 

As soon as they got into the room, Sam shoved his head into a pillow and screamed.

“Damn Sammich, repressed rage much?”  Gabe asked as he pulled off his shirt, cracking his neck as he unfurled his great wings and stretched them.  “You know, for someone so cheery and optimistic most of the time, you’ve got quite a dark side.  Maybe I should have thought more about what I was getting myself into when I married you.”

“For the love of everything holy, SHUT UP ALREADY!”  Sam shouted, Gabriel shrugging at him before flopped face first into the bed, his wing fluttering about him before coming to rest partially folded over his back and across the bed, the very tips of his longest feathers dangling over the end and brushing the floor. 

Sam Winchester might never have been one for revenge – excluding the Yellow Eyed Demon of course – but watching the arch angel get comfortable with his wings out gave him a sudden idea.  Slipping off his coat and shoes, Sam crept quietly towards the bed, Gabriel laughing low in his throat when Sam crawled up onto the bed beside him.

“That’s more like it.  Come to cuddle with your husband, dearest, or shall we do something a little more scandalous?”  Gabe asked, waiting for Sam to answer.  He’d expected a snappy retort, a kick even.  Hell, if he was being honest, he’d hoped for a confession of love or a kiss.  For a moment he thought his wildest dreams where coming through as Sam moved to straddle him, hands pressed into the small of his back.  What he got was something else entirely.

“What’s wrong hubby?”  Sam cooed, repressing his laughter as Gabriel jerked up under him in surprise.  The hunter dug his finger deeper into Gabriel’s feathers, thumbs caressing in small circles at the wing joints where his wings connected with his back.   The angel bit back a moan, writhing gently against the sheets as Sam stroked deeper, his touch teasing and intimate.

When he felt Sam pulling his hands away, for a moment, the angel considered begging him to continue.

And then he felt fingertips on his pinion feathers.

“Sam!”  Gabe cried out, his head jerking up.  The teasing touches were so fiercely erotic, so sensual, for a moment Gabriel saw nothing but white.  He blocked out everything around him but the sound of Sam’s breathing at the steady pressure of the hands stroking his wingers, fingers carding through feathers making his blood boil.

“Castiel told me once how sensitive an angel’s wings were, that touching them was a very intimate act.”  Sam whispered, his voice low and husky.  Desire pooled low in Gabriel’s gut as he swallowed, panting slightly as Sam rubbed at his feathers pressing deep.  Even when he ran his hands the wrong direction, the sharp pain it caused was still enticing, a sudden heat cooled and soothed second later as Sam righted the feathers he’d wrong stroking them smooth again.  “Since you decided we were married, I guess that means this is allowed, right honey?”

“God… don’t stop…”  Gabriel panted, his voice a high whine as Sam continued to stroke his wings, reaching deep through the feathers towards the interior, never touched places where his feathers were more sensitive.  He let out a whine, arching his back to press his wings closer to Sam’s touch, the very tips of his wings reaching and curling back until they could caress Sam’s face as he worked, an almost cruel smile on his face as he turned the archangel under him to a puddle of nerve endings and moans.

“You annoy the shit out of me, you know that?”  Sam asked, laughing when Gabriel yelped as he tightened his fists in his wings, jerking on his feathers roughly.  The angel squirmed under him but didn’t try to throw him off, his toes curling into the mattress as Sam released his feathers, going back to stroking them gently.  “If I didn’t adore you so much, I’d have to hate you.”

Gabe didn’t respond.  He couldn’t have found his voice if he wanted to with the way Sam was touching him, driving him wild.  Thrusting his hips down into the mattress he groaned, biting his lip as Sam lightly twisted the tips of a few of his feathers in a way that was both painful and shockingly erotic. 

He was so close, he could feel it.  The pressure, the rushing of desire, the overwhelming reach for his crescendo…

And then Sam was pulling away from him, climbing off the bed with a satisfied look on his face.  Gabriel raised his head, wordlessly watching as Sam slunk off towards the bathroom humming to himself.  As he turned he gave Gabe a devilish grin. 

“Consider this a lesson: next time you want to come with me on a job, be quiet, or you won’t be coming any time soon.” 

And with that he shut the bathroom door leaving a very frustrated and horny angel alone on the bed, feathers ruffled. 


End file.
